Keroro's Story
by Nessa The Otaku
Summary: ugh, sorry for having to re-upload this. Keroro feels inspired after reading a certain classic fairy tale. He then wants to sell it to become rich. As usual, his plan flops. Very short oneshot.


**Hi again, I'm continuing with Sgt Frog fan fics, but if you have any suggestions for a Harvest Moon fanfic, or any other suggestion, feel free to share. I DO NOT own Sgt frog!^_^ Oh, and if you don't like the style of my other two stories, you'll probably like this one. It's a little more normal. Basically, there's just less of me, and it sounds less like a script, more like a story. I usually get **_**way**_** too involved. But enough of that, on with the story!**

A few days ago at the Hinata house, Keroro had been shirking his chores as usual, and came across what he found to be a very… _interesting_ story. It was titled "The Princess and the Frog", though he thought it could use a few _improvements. _So he set about writing his own version.

Finally his masterpiece was complete. "Gero Gero Gero… with this brilliant piece of art, Pekoponians will be paying millions to read my story! Hey, narrator lady! You write, what do you do with your stories?"

**Ummm… I post it on a website called fanfiction. **_**Maybe I should tell him that people will be able to read it for free, what do you think? Nah, I didn't think so. Plus, it's more fun this way.**_

"Oh, okay! I'll post it on this website that you speak of, and I'll be rich!" he practically squeals as he prances away.

~A few days later~

"I've gotten a few reviews, but they're not anything special… and I haven't made any money yet!" he seethes as he walked back and forth in front of the computer screen.

**Yeah, about that… *scratches back of head* you won't. It's a free website…**

"SAY WHAT?" Keroro screams incredulously. "But you said that's what you do with your stories!"

**Yeah, but I don't do it for money, I do it for fun, like you build those stupid models.**

"Whatever. You're almost as bad as Kululu. I guess I'll just have to show the others my story. They'll no doubt bow down to my art!" he said in a huff, and set to work gathering everyone for a story time. (I bet you were wondering when you would get to hear his story, am I right?)

~Once everyone was assembled~

"*ahem* There once was a bad tempered princess who scared away all her friends. Since she had no friends, she could only play with her toy ball for entertainment, since there were no Gundam models back then. Then one day she dropped her only toy down her grandmother's well. The girl was so heartbroken that she started to weep, and she wept harder still when she realized no one would try to help her. Then a valiant frog prince dove down and retrieved her lost toy. She was so grateful to him, that she did his chores forever more. The End. Wasn't that a delightful story?" Keroro asked with a cheeky grin. He was met with silence…

"Gero…! Fine, you guys just don't understand art!" The silence continued…

Until Natsumi calmed down enough not to fry him with her glare. "That… is not how that story goes AT ALL! And just _who _did you base those characters off of?" she fumed, grabbing him by the head, and getting ready to pulverize him.

"Uh… the narrator…?" Keroro said pathetically.

"That's it! You are a dead frog!" she said, starting to beat him up.

~Later that night~

Giroro was curious to see how the story _really _ended. So, against his better judgment, he asked Kululu. When asked Kululu just made an evil grin and walked away saying "Oh, the frog moves in with the princess, and convinces her to kiss him. He then turns into a handsome prince, they get married, and live happily ever after. It really is such a sappy fairy tale. Ku ku ku… goodnight, and pleasant dreams…" the last part he said with a smirk.

"Uh…" was all Giroro had to say before slumping to the ground, heart bubbles already starting to float above his head.

**So… yeah, that was pretty short, and I was in there more than I should have been, but at least the characters have actions instead of just dialogue! Later I found a story that also used this fairy tale, but I wrote this before reading it, so I didn't copy! (that story is in my favorites if you want to check it out.) Please R&R!**

**Me: everyone say goodbye!**

**Natsumi: BYE! *goes back to beating Keroro***

**Keroro: *weakly* byeeee~… **

**Kululu: I'll never do what you ask, unless it will inflict pain. Ku ku ku… **

**Giroro: ….. (he's still kind of out of it)**

**Me: *slaps with leek* follow orders, you love struck idiot!**

**Giroro: ….. *heart bubbles float over head***

**Me: -_-' whatever… I think that's everyone.**

**Dororo: Bye!**

**Me: when did you get here?**

**Dororo: whaaaat~ I was there the whole time, I actually complimented Keroro for getting a hobby that other people might enjoy! *goes into dark corner***

**Me: awww… poor guy. Was it something I said? *shrugs* well Bye byes for now! ^_^**


End file.
